


In the Dark

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, These sexy nerds, Wynonna has a thing for Dolls in green this has been established many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Anonymous requested, "a sexy moment where Wynonna and Dolls need to be quiet, and Wynonna is not a quiet person. The two of them pressed close in the dark, eye contact, Dolls' hand covering her mouth."





	In the Dark

It’s not Wynonna’s fault she and Dolls are locked in Nedley’s office, making out, extra cautious to be extra quiet because Waverly and Nicole and Jeremy and Doc are all outside and waiting for them, but it just kind of happened. She laughs against his lips as his arms tighten around her waist and he murmurs, “we have to go,” but she shushes him, chasing the words out of his mouth with a kiss. His hands slip down to her ass and she relishes in it with a whine and a jump, hooking her legs around his waist. 

It’s definitely not her fault, it’s just that he was wearing green and green always looks really good on him, so when she walked into the office where he was organizing paperwork and greeted him with arms around his waist and a kiss to his shoulder things may have gotten a little out of hand.

    “Wynonna,” Dolls says, almost a warning, but she’s already taking her top off so she’s definitely not stopping, and when she practically lunges herself at him, mouth at his throat, sucking gentle bruises, he can’t help himself either. His hands slide up her waist, sending shivers through her veins as he warms her skin with his touch, and she shifts to give him more space to unhook her bra. 

    “What if someone walks in?” he asks, but his words are muffled with his lips against her breast, pushing the bra away. 

    “I don’t really care,” she replies, fumbling as she works to undo his belt. 

     “Wynonna,” he grouses again, this time more pointed at her touch, tight around his shaft. She grins as she slips her hand under his boxers, eager, wasting no time. 

    “I know that’s not true,” he continues, voice strained. “Imagine if Waverly or...Nicole or Nedley walked in on us — this is Nedley’s office, after all—”

She shuts him up with a firm kiss, pulling away for just a second to make sure the door is locked and all the blinds are closed before leading him over to the desk. 

    “Don’t try to turn me off by bringing up Nedley,” she says once she’s positive no one can see in; she may be desperate but she’s had a fair share of humiliation in her life and she can do without any more, at least not today. 

    “Nothing stops you, huh?” he asks breathlessly when she’s kneeling in front of him, chair that he sits in turned away from the door as she tugs down his boxers just enough to get her hand wrapped around the basis of his shaft. 

    “Nope,” she replies with an innocent smile, then kisses the tip of his cock feather-light, teasing.

    “Fuck,” he moans, giving her  _ that  _ look, and she grins wickedly. 

    “We’ll get there,” she teases, then takes her time slipping her hand lazily up and down his shaft. When she licks down the side, painstakingly slow, she laughs at the way he curses under his breath. 

She hears voices outside the door, muffled and distant, but they pass in her mind as quickly as she recognizes them; she can’t think of anyone but Dolls, can’t focus on anything but the thickness and warmth of him in her mouth and his fingers loose in her hair, smoothing it back. 

It doesn’t take long— the urgency and intimacy of the moment is palpable in the stuffy office air, and the knowledge that this definitely should not be happening, not now,  _ when _ they’re supposed to be working, and not here,  _ where _ they’re supposed to be working. Wynonna definitely has sex hair and Dolls definitely has multiple hickies in multiple places, but it’s all so exciting it drives them on, and when he comes they both feel it.

He swears again, strings of expletives leaving his mouth as his eyes stay closed, breathing heavy. She stares up at him, dumbstruck, biting a spit-slick lip and shifting, suddenly aware of how ridiculously turned on and  _ ready _ she is. 

She stands, pulling her hair to one side of her shoulder, and slips out of her leggings. She almost trips in the process of discretion, but then she lowers herself until she’s on his lap and the hushed laughter that had previously escaped her lips is replaced with a breath of relief. She rotates her hips achingly slow, barely brushing against him, teasing herself, preparing. 

His fingers trace the waistline of her panties before moving south, touching her particularly slow and keeping his eyes on hers. It’s intimate and he’s taunting her but Jesus, is it working because she can feel how wet she is without even moving. After a few more careful, light strokes she’s practically writhing and he gives in, pulling her underwear carelessly to the side and slipping his fingers against her folds.

She lets out a sigh, relieved and buzzing with a ridiculous amount of eagerness, but all too soon he pulls his hand away. She starts to protest but instead he presses a finger to her lips,  _ wet,  _ and repositions himself. Irritated, she bites his finger, gentle and joking, but he’s laughing, not taking her seriously anyways, so when he looks away she sucks it, licking it clean and giving him a look through hooded lashes. 

He likes this, she knows this— she’s done this before, in the bedroom and in his car, but not yet in the office, and it’s definitely sexier. He groans, hand moving to her lower back as he pulls her in for a sloppy kiss, and as she’s distracted with his tongue against her teeth, he brushes the head of his cock against her clit and she cries out,  _ loud.  _

She swears under her breath and he laughs, smirking against her jaw before silencing her with another kiss and slipping against her again and now all she can do is wait in anticipation, head dropping to his shoulder as she throbs against him.

She loves when he does this— mercilessly tease, because she knows he gives in eventually and always gives her what she wants, what she needs— and the waiting is half the fun. She rotates her hips as much as she can, drenched, and he slips against her a few more times before using his fingers again instead.

He goes back and forth, bringing her to the edge one way and then taking her right back, and she’s trying so hard to be quiet but it’s so goddamn hard, and then he slips into her, slow and full and hard and she gives up. She moans, loud, throwing her head back and forgetting her sister and her girlfriend and God knows who else are feet away, behind the closed door, and even Dolls’ lips on hers can’t keep her quiet— in fact, it does the exact opposite.

    “Shhh,” he murmurs, only half-stern because he’s caught up too, distracted, eyes closed. She bites her lip,  _ trying,  _ but then he hits her at a different angle and she can’t help but choke out a string of curses. 

His hand comes up to her mouth again, this time a little harder, and his eyes meet hers, glinting in the dark almost devilishly, and she wonders why he thinks this is supposed to make her be quiet because it’s just turning her on even more. 

He increases his speed, pressing kisses to her collarbone, mumbling words she can’t really make out against her skin, and his hand stays gentle on her lips, warning, because she’s sure he knows how good this is for her. It’s always been hard for her to stay quiet with him, anyways. 

Something about the dark room, the urgency and intimacy and raw sexuality of the moment, takes hold of her when she comes, and she swears it’s never been this good, never hit her this hard, never gotten her so strung up. He kisses her, hard and soft all at once, and she relishes in his taste, the faintness of her own on his tongue. 

He lets her take her time adjusting and getting used to breathing again— he needs it too— and then she lets him pull out of her, slow. She misses the full feeling almost immediately.

    “God,” she says, brushing her hair out of her face and steadying a hand on her shoulder. 

__ “I know,” he responds with a cheeky grin, working on his belt buckle. “Not how I thought the work day would start.”

    “It should start that way everyday,” she replies, then even as she’s pulling her pants back up she says, “think we have time for round two?”

He laughs. “That was round two for me.”

    “Greedy asshole,” she scolds, but takes his hand as she heads for the door.

He pulls her aside for one last long kiss, lips lingering and hands loose on her waist. 

    “Hey, tonight? I’ll make it up to you.”

She bites her lip, raising her eyebrows. She slips her hands up his chest, around his shoulders, intertwining her fingers against the back of his neck. “You don’t really have anything to make up for with that last performance, but I’ll never turn you down, especially when you ask so sweetly.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead and she can feel his grin against her skin, and she tugs him down for one last eager kiss. She feels like a teenager again, eager and new to love and lust and everything that comes with it, and she thinks she may be, because nothing has ever felt this good.

When they step out the door, Waverly and Nicole give them a look and Wynonna’s sure the evidence of what they’ve done is written all over her blissful, post-orgasm face. She honestly doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, where I'm always thinking, if not posting, about these two.


End file.
